Energy Bender
by antoldack
Summary: A boy is training to master the chakras.
1. Chapter 1

Energy Bender

Chapter 1

Their universe is different than ours. Everything is made of tiny bits of fire, water earth, air, or some combination thereof. There are no atoms, and gravity is a different law than in our universe too. But energy remains the same, and energy is a very powerful thing. To master using it is to master the chakras. There are seven chakras going up the body, each with a purpose and each with a different blockage: The first chakra is the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with Survival, and is blocked by Fear. The second chakra is the Water Chakra, which deals with Pleasure, and is blocked by Guilt. Third is the Fire Chakra, which is located in the stomach. Dealing with Willpower, the Fire Chakra is blocked by shame. The fourth chakra is located in the heart, this chakra deals with Love, and is blocked by Grief. The fifth Chakra is the Sound Chakra, and is located in the throat. It deals with Truth, and is blocked by the Lies we tell ourselves. Located in the center of the forehead, the sixth Chakra of Light is responsible for Insight, and is blocked by Illusions. The greatest Illusion is that of Separation: Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same. Seventh Chakra, the last, called the Thought Chakra, it is located at the crown of the head, and deals with Cosmic Energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. This is a story of discovery, and a boy recognizing his full power.

- 276 A.G.

Republic City

House of Parliament

"Mr. President can you tell us about your plans for the colonization of the new world?"

"The discovery of the new continents has sparked an era of exploration as never known. It turns out that the northern water tribe does not house the north pole." the president stated to the crowd. "The known continents are only about 10% of the total landmass on this planet. These lands have things such as magical plants that can cure anything, the richest lands for growing we have never known and plentiful materials for manufacturing which make them very attractive. The reason we are not letting many civilians move there is because most of it is a hostile enviroment and most colonies fall apart within the first few months. Those who do return are scarred for life from the horrendous things they have seen. So we have decided to send the avatar there with a specialized crew in order to make the land more habitable. That is all I have to say."

Ba Sing Se

A boy was running was about fourteen and had pumpkin orange eyes and straight brown hair. His name was Ant. No, he is not the avatar, he is not even a bender but he is very important to the story. While running he bumped into an old man and falls down.

"Watch where you are going!" The old man exclaimed.

"S-Sorry mister I did not see yo-" The boy stopped speaking, his eyes widening. "You're master Lodo, the wisest guru on earth."

The old man looked at the boys eyes, "You're too kind. Say boy, how would you like to come train with me? I train in the old community gym from 6 to 12 in the morning."

"What? Don't you have to train for 10 years with another master before you can even test to train with you?"

"For most people you would need to mentally and physically prepare yourself before you can attempt to open the chakra gates, but there is something different in your eyes. I can see potential, and I think that you are already ready."

Ant's chest swelled with pride at the compliment. "Thank you sir, I will be there."

Ant's home was in the orphanage. He only ever had one friend. That was the kindest compliment he had ever received.

The next morning Ant headed toward the gym. He got there and joined the rest of the people waiting inside. He was a little nervous because they all looked so much older than him.

Finally master Lodo arrived. "Now today we will continue to work on opening the chakra gates. Start working where you left off and i will come around and see how you're progressing."

Everybody started meditating except for Ant. Lodo motioned for Ant to follow him. They went to the back corner of the room. Lodo said, "Do you know what the chakras are?" To Ant.

"Um, Aren't they energies in the body that need to be unblocked to use?"

"Precisely. You see they are blocked by all the emotional debris of life, but we can learn to unblock them and have full control over ourselves. after that you can train even farther and eventually be able to do most anything with the energy in our bodies. But that is for a different time. Now I will help you to open your first chakra gate as I do with all of my students. Now, the first gate is the Earth Gate. it is located at the base of your spine. It is blocked by fear. Think of all your fears."

Ant meditated. He thought of the bullies at his orphanage beating him up, of all the different ways they could kill him.

"Now," said Lodo "stand up to those fears. Be brave, realize that your fears can't defeat you if you don't let them."

Ant took a deep breath. He stood up to the bullies in his mind. He realized that only he could decide whether to be scared or not. he instantly felt as if had broken through an invisible barrier.

Lodo was awestruck, "Amazing, it usually takes three or four days for one of my students to do this and you did it in less than a minute. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank you."

"Well, the next chakra is the water chakra. It is blocked by guilt, so you need to overcome your guilt by letting go of the things that have already come to pass. Come and talk to me when you are finished, okay?"

Less than a minute later Ant was finished with the water chakra.

"You have overcome the earth, water, fire, love, sound, and light chakra in record time. I want you to meet me on top of that hill with the single tree on it tonight around 9 to complete the final chakra, okay?"

"Okay."

That night Ant went to the top of the hill. "What beautiful stars."

Suddenly Lodo appeared beside him and made Ant jump a bit. " I know. For some reason you can see the stars here better than any other place in town. The final chakra is called the thought chakra and is located in the head. To unlock it you must let the pure cosmic energy flow into you and let go of all earthly attachment."

Ant sat down and started to meditate. He found that he couldn't envision anything, so he let his eyes open again. When he opened them he didn't see the city, only the stars. He was standing on a walkway and at the end there was a glowing orb being held by hands. He couldn't see who the hands belonged to. It was then he realized that he didn't have any earthly attachments. He ran forward and into the orb. He was suddenly back on the hill, but he felt much more powerful.

Lodo was standing there. "Congratulations, you have opened all seven chakra gates."


	2. Chapter 2

Energy Bender

Chapter 2

The next morning Ant showed up to the gym again. When he showed up this time he noticed that Lodo had set up several training courses and had some gym equipment out. Lodo was about to begin class. "Now, when I was younger I use to think the brain was the most important organ. Then I realized, look who's telling me that!"

There was a chuckle from the audience.

"No, you need to be strong both mentally and physically in order to complete your training. That is why there are workout days."

Ant was having a hard time. He couldn't lift half as much as the other students. He couldn't keep up with any of the students during the obstacle course. Even though he was 5 to 10 years younger than most of them he still was mad. By the end of the day he was fatigued and needing a rest. Master Lodo caught up with him as he was exiting the building. "Hey, I know you are bummed out but you have to keep on trying. Most of the people here have been working out for a long time, you don't get strong in only one day."

Ant mumbled a thanks and went home.

The next day was a special day where the students learned about the world Ant was quite good at learning and loved to listen to Lodo speak. He talked about all sorts of things such as the different plants and animals in the world, how to survive in the wild if you can't bend, How to tell if there is going to be a storm, and how to evade an entire army. After the day was over Ant stayed to workout some more.

A year passed. Ant was now the strongest and fastest in class and was well versed in his education. Bullies weren't messing with him any more. At the end of one day master Lodo approached him. " I think you're ready to start learning how to use the energies in yourself and in the world around you to master energy bending."

"By the time you're done you will be able to direct energy anywhere it's needed, use all of your muscle, knock people out with one touch,never need to sleep again, and absorb energy from anything that touches your skin."

Ant was awed. Could he really do all of that? He wasn't even a bender!

"Right, training begins now!"

Lodo had Ant do exercises to help him direct energy to different places in his body and then workout some more. Lodo had him keep on doing these things for an entire day, even when class was in session. By the end Ant could barely move. Lodo took him back to the orphanage in his truck. "Now I'll see you tomorrow. Go and get some sleep."

Another year passed. Ant could do all of the things Lodo told him, plus more. He had fully mastered energy bending. At six foot two and very muscled, the sixteen year old boy looked almost nothing like he did two years ago. But the face was still very boyish and friendly. He had made a friend named Chang during his days there. He was a red haired man who was very friendly to Ant. Those were the best years he had experienced so far. But everything changed when master Lodo died.

Yes that was cliffhanger. Review please! Also I want to do this thing where I give out good songs to listen to (when you read my next chapter or not.) Today's is My only star by Susan Bell.


End file.
